


Silver or Gold?

by DoomedOTPs



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, CressiWeek2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cressiweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedOTPs/pseuds/DoomedOTPs
Summary: Cris consoles Leo. More comfort than hurt! Fluffy ending.A slice of life with a pinch of humor and a generous helping of love. (Sorry for the terrible summary. I'm hungry. Can you tell? 🙈)





	Silver or Gold?

"If SILVERware is so great, then _why_ do they give GOLD medals to winners?" Leo slurred his words. It didn't make sense to Leo. His forehead scrunched up in confusion as he tried to find an answer to his own question. Leo pouted when he couldn't think of anything. He looked over at his boyfriend and wordlessly asked for help. 

Cris smiled at Leo and set down his glass of water. He reached out and took Leo's tumbler out of his hand. The rum from Leo's rum and Coke smelled strong, but the vodka from earlier had smelled even stronger. The stench was overwhelming to Cris's nostrils. Not for the first time, Cris regretted telling Leo that he didn't mind sitting with him as Leo tried to drink away his sorrows. '_Focus on Leo_,' Cris's brain helpfully supplied. '_He needs your help_.'

Gently taking Leo's hand in his, Cris used his other hand to cup Leo's cheek. The Argentine leaned into the touch and Cris resisted the urge to scratch Leo's beard and call him a pretty kitty. He was sure Leo wouldn't appreciate that. Cris leaned forward and pressed a light kiss onto Leo's lips. He pulled away before Leo could deepen it. Now wasn't the time to do... _that. _Now was the time to talk. Or to listen. Or to just sit there and hold Leo. Whatever Leo needed. 

"It would be too expensive if all the trophies had to be made of gold, Leo. That's probably why they're made of silver. And honestly, I don't know if the gold medals are even made of gold. They probably spray paint them or something," Cris stated. Leo looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he nodded as if it all made sense. "You're so right, Cris. That totally makes sense. You always make sense."

"Ok. How much have you had to drink? You always say that I'm wrong and now you're saying I 'always make sense'? Did you hit your head?"

"No," Leo rolled his eyes in response. "I just thought I'd be nice since you're being so patient and taking care of me. Letting me wallow. You're the only one I can do this in front of." 

Leo averted his gaze, as if embarrassed. Cris sighed. He understood what Leo meant. Leo was "the good guy" and "the captain." He couldn't exactly go on a bender. It would be a PR nightmare. And his teammates respected him too much for him to let them see him like this. Leo never let himself be truly vulnerable in front of anyone besides Cris because he knew Cris would get it. **Truly** get it. If there was anyone else in the world who could relate, it was Cris. The constant pressure to deliver, to win, to never make mistakes... it was all too much. 

Cris wrapped Leo into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Leo, meu amor*, of course I'm taking care of you. You would do the same for me. You **have.** There's nothing you can do or say that would make me love you any less." At this, Leo looked up and smiled at Cris. Tears were silently running down Leo's cheeks. Cris used his thumb to wipe them away. He kissed Leo's forehead, then his cheeks, his nose next and finally his mouth. He felt Leo smile into the kiss and knew he was finally helping Leo feel better. 

After making out for a while, Cris pulled away and looked deeply into Leo's eyes. "You know, I don't know why anyone thinks gold is the best when there's clearly something better," Cris declared.

"Better than gold?" Leo asked. He didn't seem convinced. 

"Of course. Diamonds are forever." Cris had the audacity to wink before he burst into a fit of giggles. He slid off the couch and actually rolled on the floor, laughing.

Leo looked around the room, searching for something to hit Cris with that wouldn't cause too much damage. He _was_ fond of that face. And that body, eternally golden skin - no matter what time of the year. Failing to find anything suitable to hurl, Leo settled for throwing one of the decorative couch pillows at the Portuguese. Cris ducked and cackled even louder, claiming Leo needed to work on his aim. 

After what felt like forever, Cris settled down and crawled over to Leo. He gave Leo his best puppy dog eyes and pretended to sniffle. Leo relented. He never could stay mad at Cris for long. 

He opened up his arms and Cris happily climbed into his lap. They hugged briefly before Cris leaned down to kiss him again. Leo held Cris's face in both of his hands and looked awestruck. Cris tiled his head to the side, wordlessly asking what Leo was doing. 

"You know, there is something I like better than gold and silver."

"What's that, Leo?"

"I like brown."

"What?"

"Brown. It's the color of your eyes. The eyes that know me so well. The ones than sparkle when you're happy. The ones I dream about at night. Especially when I'm missing you, wishing Turin wasn't so far away from Barcelona." Leo's voice cracked and he couldn't continue. 

Cris pulled him into a fierce hug, trying to convey to Leo how much he loved him and how much he also missed Leo. They knew the distance would be a challenge, but they also knew that they could get through this. Just a few more years. Once they both retired, they could be together. They could go away and live their lives peacefully in some forgotten corner of the world. That thought kept them both going. It motivated them on nights when sleeping alone in a giant bed seemed too difficult. They could do this! 

But first, they had to get through the next few years. A few more seasons. More chances to break records and win silverware. Cris and Leo were both incredibly competitive. Neither would want to go a season without lifting at least one trophy. No. That simply wasn't an option. They had worked too hard for too long to not win. The Score's "Unstoppable" suddenly sprang to Cris's mind. "**Keep your silver, give me that gold.**" He loved that line. The lyrics were fantastic and they helped pump him up before matches. 

_'Yes,'_ Cris thought. '_Keep your silver._' Second place were the first losers. Cris wanted **gold.** He wanted the best because he was the best. And so was Leo. He and Leo were the best the footballing world had ever seen. And they deserved to win: gold medals, silver trophies, the Balon d'Or. They had to focus in order to win. And Cris would make sure that he and Leo did just that. He stood up and pulled Leo up as well. Cris led them to his bed and held Leo until he fell asleep. Cris didn't relax until he could feel Leo's chest rising and falling evenly. 

Mentally, Cris made a note to get Leo a few gifts. Some **gold** monogrammed cufflinks that read LM10. A little **silver** charm shaped like a Champions League trophy that Leo could add to his keychain. And he would change his contact picture in Leo's phone to a zoomed in image of just his **brown** eyes - since Leo loved them so much. Yes, Cris would take care of all of this tomorrow. Tonight, he would hold Leo tightly as they both slept contently in each other's arms. _'This,'_ Cris thought as he began to drift off to sleep, '_maybe this is the only thing that could rival winning something silver or gold_.' 

**Author's Note:**

> *meu amor = Portuguese for my love
> 
> Well, I'm posting a few hours after the deadline because I had some computer issues 😤, but I'm still posting for Day 3 of #CressiWeek2019. Gold. Interesting concept to have the topics be colors. Let's see what they inspire. So far, not too many fics have been posted this year. 😭 
> 
> If you've read this far, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Kudos are much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
